C.Syde's Wiki:Policy/General Policies
---- These policies apply to all users. They cover general user conduct and basic wiki rules. Also be sure to read over the wiki's list of community guidelines. Changes to these policies should be proposed and discussed on the talk page. General Rules These are the general rules of C.Syde's Wiki. If these rules are broken, warnings and/or bans will be given out, as specified. Vandalism of any kind is prohibited. Inappropriate words, such as cuss words and other profanity, should not be used on articles, userpages, usernames, discussion pages, and in the Forums. This wiki caters to a general audience. If a page is created on a topic already covered with different spelling it is up for immediate deletion or a #REDIRECT. Also if a page is created with vandalism it is also up for immediate deletion. Blocks will escalate in severity if multiple offences are committed. Like Staff, Wiki Managers, Helpers, and VSTF, Administrators may use discretion when blocking a user, as that user may or may not be doing cross-wiki vandalism. Users must adhere to the Alternate and Multiple Account Policy (AMAP). Additionally, Sockpuppetry is prohibited: ::*The general rule is one editor, one account; bots are an exception, but bot ownership must be clearly stated on the bot userpage. ::*Do not use multiple accounts to mislead, deceive, or disrupt; to create the illusion of greater support for a position; to stir up controversy; or to circumvent a block. ::*Do not ask friends or family to create accounts to support you. ::*Exemptions to this rule may exist - see this page for a list of possible exemptions ::*Violation of the AMAP may result in penalties, up to or including on-wiki blocks. Please review the AMAP for more information on these rules. is prohibited. An edit war occurs when two or more users within a short window of time make multiple edits or reverts to a page, with the result of those edits being that the same or similar information is repeatedly removed and re-added. The following are exemptions to this policy: ::*Reverting one's own actions (self-reverting) ::*Reverting edits to pages in one's own userspace, as long as they respect policy (see CSW:UPP) and the material is appropriate. ::*Reverting edits to one's own fanon (note that if all warring parties are listed as authors on the fanon page, normal edit warring rules should apply, as all authors on a fanon are expected to be able to collaborate and work out issues with discussion, not reverts) ::*Reverting edits that are clearly vandalism or spam. See and . ::*Reverting edits that contain material that is illegal under US Law, such as child pornography and pirated software, or content that is prohibited under Fandom's Terms of Use. ::*Reverting edits made by a sockpuppet account in violation of a block or editing restriction. This Rules Policy has taken effect as of 1st April 2018. Sockpuppetry rule has taken effect as of 18th November 2014. Edit warring rule has taken effect as of 5th June 2017. Communication Features Chat In addition to Discord, C.Syde's Wiki has a dedicated on-wiki chat feature as part of the MediaWiki software which also allows real-time communication between users of the wiki. By using Chat, you agree to be bound by these policies and acknowledge that violation of policies can result in being kicked or banned from chat. The following rules govern use of chat: *Like Discord, there is no official topic and any kind of discussion is allowed whether it be related to the wiki, or anything off-topic. However discussions must be suitable for a general audience. *Spamming/flooding chat will not be tolerated and may be given a kick and/or a ban from chat and in severe enough cases, an on-wiki sanction may also be applied. *Harassment of other users, flaming or trolling is unacceptable and may be addressed by an administrator via a warning, kick or a ban from the chat and if severe enough, may result in an on-wiki sanction. *Evading a ban using sockpuppets will result in a ban on-wiki too as part of our policies which forbid sockpuppetry. *Use of any language other than English may warrant a kick or ban, especially if it is used to insult or harass users without their knowledge. Chat moderators Chat moderators are marked with a star next to their name when viewed in Chat; Administrators and Discussion moderators are chat moderators by default. They are able to kick or ban users who do not follow the policies set above. A kick is a temporary removal from the chat and serves as a warning. A ban can have a limited duration or be indefinite, depending on the severity of the case and any past action taken against the user. The duration of a ban will correspond roughly to the existing policies on blocking users from the Wiki. Bans from chat can be viewed . These Chat Policies have taken effect as of 7th December 2014. Forums C.Syde's Wiki policy on . #Inappropriate words, such as cuss words and other profanity, are strictly forbidden. #Advertisement to other sites and wikis is prohibited. Linking to other sites in regular conversation is acceptable. #Links to any inappropriate site/webpage are completely forbidden. The wiki must remain appropriate for a general audience. #Trolling, flaming, etc. is also prohibited. Doing so will result in a block time of 3 days. Repeated offences will result in a longer or indefinite block. #Spamming is not allowed. Doing so will result in a block time of 3 days, to an indefinite block, based on the severity of the spamming, or its persistence. #General misuse of the Forums will result in a warning or a block from the wiki, depending on the severity of the situation. This Forums Policy has taken effect as of 2nd December 2014. Userpage policies The following policy applies to all userpages, as well as all pages in a user's personal userspace. #Edits to the userpages of other users are only allowed for maintenance purposes, or to revert vandalism. It shall be at the discretion of the userpage owner and the administrators to determine whether an edit made to a userpage is in good faith. #Users can add or keep "Friends Lists" on their userpages. Only the page owner may edit the list unless otherwise specified by the page owner. #Administrators may edit userpages for the purposes of maintenance, vandalism cleanup, or enforcement of policy. This Userpage Policy has taken effect as of 1st April 2018.